60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Mode
Survival Mode is a game mode in 60 Seconds, alongside Apocalypse Mode and Scavenge Mode. It also consists of the second half of Apocalypse Mode, in which the player sits in the fallout shelter, allocates resources to the family members, and manages Events to either coordinate the family's rescue, get captured or killed by raiders, or die by other means. Gameplay Survival Mode consists of point-and-click style gameplay using a mouse and keyboard on the PC version, touchscreen controls on Atomic Adventure/Mobile Version or Touchscreen controls and/or Joy-Cons and Pro Controller controls on the Nintendo Switch version. The only screen to interact with is the fallout shelter. All decisions in the game are made by clicking, tapping and/or pressing 'ZL' or 'ZR' on the yellow journal on the bottom right of the screen. In the beginning, the player is given a set number of supplies and family members in the fallout shelter depending upon the difficulty level chosen. * Little Boy: Many items and all four family members. If a suitcase is present, there are up to three more items given. * Fat Man: Moderate supplies, 2-4 family members. If a suitcase is present, one more item is granted. * Tsar Bomba: Very few items, and Ted plus one other member. If a suitcase is present, it will be empty. Gameplay is broken up into individual days, which pass simply by turning all the pages in the journal. Journal The journal is divided into several items on the family's agenda. First page: * Messages pertaining to deaths of characters (if applicable). * Results of the Event at the end of the day before; if there was no event, then it will be simple flavor text related to the flavor text at the end of the day before. * Item destroyed by Insane character (if applicable). * Results of an expedition if it returns that day. * Current status of all characters. (On the first day, this entire first section will be an assessment of the family members making it to the shelter, any items that were present in the shelter that you didn't collect during Scavenge Mode, any items inside the Suitcase, assessment of the Soup and Water supply, and a final message about how good or bad the supply count is.) Next page: * The ability to ration supplies. The player can give the family members Soup, Water, and, if required, a Medkit. Next page: * Current status of what is happening outside the shelter. Only three statuses will currently show up. ** Radioactive: It is currently dangerous to exit the shelter without a gas mask. ** Okay: No environmental dangers evident. It is safe to exit without a gas mask. This will start appearing after either 20 days have passed or if the radio has made an announcement about the fallout being gone earlier than that. ** Bandits: There is a band of raiders camped outside the shelter. Going outside would almost certainly cause the character to be removed from gameplay. This can happen at any time after the player has sent out too many expeditions. * Current ability of characters to survive an expedition. If the character is Tired, they will not be eligible to exit the shelter. * Ability to prepare an expedition for the next day. Clicking this will cancel any event from happening the next day. (This page is skipped on the first day. It is also skipped if someone is outside on an expedition.) Next page: Either one single Event will occur, or flavor text. (The first day will always be flavor text.) After this point, the day ends and the next day begins. The journal can also be hidden by clicking on the left-pointing arrow at the top right. Interaction with the fallout shelter At any time, the player can view and click on items in the fallout shelter, either before opening the journal for the day or by hiding it. Clicking items in the fallout shelter does not advance gameplay. However, clicking on any Soup cans or Water bottles (full or empty) will tell the player of the current supply, and clicking on family members will show a list of his or her current status ailments. Category:Game Modes Category:Game Mechanics Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Gameplay